Time Heals The Fox
by That one Kitsune
Summary: He has lived his entire life in that hellhole of a village. They thought he was an idiot, a fool, the dead last. But they forgot that a shinobi's greatest weapon is deception. Now free from the village he travels the world with his tenant but along the way he meets a certain councilor that has a similar type of pain in her eyes as he does. Only time will tell where this will lead.


**That One Kitsune- So hey everyone of you glorious people. Now to some who might be familiar with me then knows I already have two stories ongoing and while I love those stories I was getting a bit ummmm, what's the word, unmotivated? Yes, unmotivated to write them because I have been focusing a little too much of my available time onto them to where I am starting to burn myself out a little so I decided to write another story to put my focus elsewhere and to not burn myself out on my other stories. Anyways I won't keep you people from the story with a long ass A/N this time so yeah. Also the reason why their was not an update last month was because I had finals and so I focused on those which I passed thankfully. Oh and this story is also rated M for blood and gore, lemons and maybe some dark scenes.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Ultear **

**OOC Naruto, Smarter Naruto, Stronger Naruto**

"Naruto…" Talking

'_Naruto…' Thinking_

"**Naruto…" Demon/ Bijuu/ Dragon Talking**

'_**Naruto…' Demon/ Bijuu/ Dragon Thinking**_

**Spell/ Jutsu- Fire Dragon Roar (or) Fire Style- Fireball jutsu**

"_There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person that can bear solitude." Makarov Dreyar_

**November 15 Year x777**

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Two people shouted at the same time while running towards each other with their respective attacks in hand. On one side, running was a boy who looked no older than 13 with blonde hair, violet eyes but they were currently red with a slit and six whisker-like marks on his face, three on both sides of his cheeks. He was currently wearing an orange jumpsuit that looked completely hideous on him and made him stand out like a sore thumb. The attack in his hand appears to be a ball made of energy called chakra, that seems to be spinning. Surrounding him appear to be a cloak of red chakra that gave off this vile feeling to it

The other person appears to be a dark-haired boy the same age as the blonde though it was hard to make anything other than that out due to the black markings that seem to be covering his skin and clothes. In his hand was what appeared to be lightning that looked like it could penetrate almost anything.

They were running on the water at the bottom of a waterfall with two statues behind the two respectively. The statues were tributes to two long gone warriors, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha. Hashirama statue standing tall behind the blonde haired kid while Madara's statue standing tall behind the dark haired boy.

As both the boys were nearing each other the blonde haired one heard a voice speak to him from his mind. The same voice he grew familiar to talk to him from his mind.

"**You better not lose to this stupid Uchiha Naruto or I will kill you myself." **A deep and menacing voice said from within. Though while to most it sounded scary to the blonde it sounded normal and he was used to it.

'Heh don't worry about it furball. This bastard Sasuke is finally gonna get what's coming to him.' The blonde haired kid now identified as Naruto thought to the voice within.

As the two attacks neared each other, Naruto made slight adjustments to his attack like lowering his arm and leaning a little more to the side to prepare for what is next to come. Before both even knew it there attacks collided and was pushing against each other. For a couple of seconds it seemed like a stalemate, but slowly and surely the blonde's attack pushed through the dark-haired boy attack and then slammed into his chest while Sasuke's attack went off course and pierced Naruto's right shoulder making him hold back a scream and shout of curses by biting his tongue which drew blood.

Soon enough the Rasengan exploded sending Sasuke backward and crashing into the side of Madara's statue. Naruto still stood on the water panting before he slowly makes his way over to solid land. After a moment or two and as soon as his feet touched solid land he dropped to his knees while his left arm held what remained of his right shoulder that was giving off a red glow showing the Kyuubi already at work on healing him. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he noticed most of the flesh is back on there and moves his arm around a bit deciding it was good for now.

'Thanks for fixing me up...Kurama.' Naruto thought to his tenant while slowly making his way over to the beaten and bruised Uchiha that was still barely awake at the moment.

"**No problem kit. You earned it for beating that Uchiha into the dirt like where most of his kind belong. Good job." **Kurama replied with a grin on his face, proud of his host for finally taking the Uchiha seriously and wiping the floor with him.

Naruto just responded to the praise with a grin on his face that Kurama could tell that he has. He took a couple more steps with difficulty before he was staring down the barely conscious Sasuke with barely any emotion on his face beside his eyes being narrowed. All the while the person in question was looking up at him while barely staying awake.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke? But then again you never were anything that special, at least not compared to your brother that is." Naruto said while he crossed his arms over his chest while looking down on Sasuke as if he isn't worth anything.

"*Cough* Y-You think that you won dobe? Do you think this will stop me? *Cough* NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SUFFERING IS! *Cough* I will kill Itachi EVEN IF IT'S THE LA-" Sasuke said before being interrupted by Naruto hitting him and knocking him unconscious.

"Tsk stupid bastard. Like you could ever kill him if he fought you seriously, he would demolish you in a heartbeat. Isn't that right Itachi?" Naruto muttered to himself before saying the last part a little loudly while turning around to face the person who was standing a couple of feet across from him.

The person in question is a fairly tall man with a fair complexion. He has black hair tied into a low ponytail with onyx eyes under which were a lone tear, pronounced tear troughs. And last is his face is framed with center-parted bangs that extend to his chin. The man is also wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a slashed Konoha forehead protector. The man has an emotionless look on his face while staring at Naruto.

"You are correct about that Naruto-kun. He can't beat me unlike you who can in a few years." Itachi said while slowly walking towards the blonde while Naruto was doing the same thing also. And before they knew both stopped in front of each other while staring at the other.

"Well, what can I say? I had a very good teacher who taught me everything I know. Isn't that right Itachi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face while Itachi gained a small smile on his face before he brought two fingers up and poked Naruto on the forehead making him stumble before playfully glaring at Itachi. Itachi just softly chuckled before asking a question on his mind.

"What will you do with my other foolish little brother Otouto? And please drop the henge you look ridiculous right now with how short you are." Itachi asked while walking over to inspect Sasuke but if you looked closely you could see the disappointment in the older Uchiha's eyes directed towards the younger unconscious Uchiha

Naruto just made a one-handed ram sign before yelling "Kai" to which smoke erupted from his place. A few seconds later where the short blonde stood was replaced by a teenager standing at 5 '4 with an athletic body build built for speed and strength with it being very easy and nice on the eyes. All an all Naruto now looks like a mini Yondaime Hokage except for his violet eyes and whisker marks. He was now wearing something different than to the orange jumpsuit from before. He was currently wearing a black muscle shirt with red trimming, black ANBU pants with a red stripe on the side and black bandages wrapped around his ankles along with black combat boots. To finish the style of his has a black Haori with red flames licking the bottom of it and the Kanji for nine on the back of it.

Naruto then turned around and walked over to Itachi and stood next to him, waiting for him to speak. After about a minute or two Itachi finally spoke.

"What are going to do with my little brother, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked Naruto while still staring at Sasuke unconscious form and thinking about what he could have done better.

"Nothing at all, because I'm leaving Konoha," Naruto said while crossing his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Itachi whipped his head so fast that it's a miracle his neck didn't snap. Before he could question the blonde beside him Naruto opened his eyes while turning his head towards Itachi and started to speak again.

"Did you know the council was planning to exile me after this mission? They were planning on using the reasons of me 'harming their precious Uchiha-sama' and calling upon the fox chakra carelessly. They knew that I was going to fight Sasuke and use Kyuubi's chakra against him to win. They knew most likely what was going to happen on this mission and probably forced Baa-chan to send my team and I so they could exile me. They FUCKING KNEW ITACHI! *Breaths in and out* They knew about all of this and I can think of only one person who managed to see through all of this to make it happen. Someone who has ruined both my life and yours. A certain old war hawk." Naruto said finally bringing his emotions back in control and under check.

Itachi just closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down the headache that was coming on. Of course, it would be Danzo. That man would do any evil deed and say it was for the good and betterment of Konoha. Though it doesn't explain how he was able to know who to send and what would happen and who Orochimaru would send unless…

'_They were working together.` _Itachi just opened his eyes and stood up with his always emotionless look on his face but Naruto could see something in his eyes but couldn't describe it. But he was pretty sure it was anger.

"They must have been working together on this. They planned this all out so Orochimaru could get Sasuke but Danzo secretly stabbed him in the back when Hokage-sama sent you and your team, which he probably swayed her to send. He thought you would beat Sasuke and drag him back to the village where it is when they will start trying to exile you for the reasons you said earlier. Then when you are exiled and by yourself, Danzo would send his ROOT after you, capture you and bring you back to him so he can make you into the weapon that he wants. Or he would kill you and take the Kyuubi then place it into another vessel and trained him or her to be his weapon. This way not only does Danzo trick Orochimaru by getting the Sharingan back but also gets the Kyuubi to himself." Itachi said while staring off into and thinking and taking a couple of glances at Naruto to judge his reaction through it all. He was proud to see Naruto just be completely calm and not show any emotion that he can see through what he said.

'_As expected of my student.' _Itachi thought to himself. Glad to see the lessons he drilled into the young blonde's head years ago are still showing.

Naruto though just digest all this information and as much as he wanted to get angry he didn't because Itachi-sensei taught him better than that. Though he had to wonder how much more did Danzo and Orochimaru helped each other out? But that also brought up another question that needed to be answered.

"If that is true then did Danzo helped Orochimaru during the chunin exams?" Naruto asked his mentor who was standing there as if he was waiting for something.

"Most likely. From what I was able to gather he was able to sneak into the first and second part of the chunin exams with his underling Kabuto and those Oto Nins to get to Sasuke. He then posed as the Kazekage to get close to the Sandaime. And I know Dazno still operates his underground ROOT and from what I gathered Danzo and his ROOT were nowhere to be found throughout the invasion. Thus leading me to believe the two were working together. Remember Naruto, Danzo would let Konoha burn to the ground if it meant it could become stronger than ever and with him as its leader." Itachi said before they both saw a crow overhead and fly over to Itachi while he just held his arm up allowing the crow to land on it.

Naruto stood there for a couple of seconds seeing Itachi communicate with the crow with Itachi and the crow nodding every few seconds. Naruto wonders what it is they are saying before Itachi nodded and the crow took off.

"It appears we are short on time Naruto-kun. Your sensei Kakashi Hatake in closing in fast along with one of his summons in tow. We will need a plan to deal with them." Itachi said while looking the direction Naruto assumes Kakashi was coming from.

"Hmmmmm, all right, I got a plan that can make sure I can get away while not having to worry about any hunter-nin but it kinda puts you in even more of a bind then you are currently Itachi-sensei hehe." Naruto said while chuckling nervously towards the end. Naruto then walked over to Itachi and started to whisper the plan to him. Itachi narrows his eyes before nodding.

"You do know you owe me for this right?" Itachi said emotionlessly while emitting a dark aura to get his point across.

"H-Hai. Don't worry I will make it up to you I promise." Naruto said while sweating nervously and out of fear. If there was one thing he feared more than anything then it was his sensei when mad.

"But are you sure you want to go through with this?" Itachi asked with a little bit of concern laced in his voice.

"Hai. Besides, I will tell the truth of what happened here to barely anybody that I trust in that hellhole village who has helped me. One of those few people is racing towards us right now"

**X Line Break X**

Right now we see Kakashi and Pakkun hopping from tree to tree to reach the two people they were searching for, Kakashi's two students Naruto and Sasuke. They were traveling for another moment or two before Pakkun stopped and started to sniff frantically before Kakashi question Pakkun.

"Pakkun what's wrong? Why have we stopped?" Kakashi asked with a calm voice that had an undertone filled with anger and worry. Anger for stopping and worry for his two students wondering if they are okay.

"No for some reason I'm getting another scent near Naruto and Sasuke's location. Only thing is it smells like Sasuke's but *sniff* *sniff* it smells different like a relative perhaps." Pakkun said. As soon as Kakashi heard that his lone eye widened in shock and he took running with urgency. Hoping to make it in time to save his students.

'_Please, PLEASE, I have to make it in time. I can't let another person close to me die. Not again." _Kakashi thought while sprinting and hopping as fast as he can through the trees. Soon he emerged from the trees along with Pakkun to see they arrive at the valley of the end. Kakashi looked around with panic before he saw Sasuke by the bottom of Madara statue not moving the only thing that told him he was alive was the rising and falling of his chest. Kakashi sighed but before he could relax he had to find Naruto but then he heard a scream.

'_NARUTO.'_ Kakashi thought with dread before creating a shadow clone and gave the mental order to grab Sasuke and return to the village while he started running over to where the scream came from. A second or two later he can see Naruto in his regular orange jumpsuit fighting Itachi Uchiha if you can even call it a fight considering the blonde genin was getting absolutely destroyed by the S-rank missing-nin. Naruto was looking worse for wear with most of his jumpsuit in tatters and was looking more closely to rags than a jumpsuit with a bit of blood on him. Kakashi saw Naruto run towards Itachi with a right hook ready before Itachi grabbed his wrist before he then broke it with a snap.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed out in pain before Itachi pulled on his broken wrist causing Naruto to head to the older Uchiha who kneed him in the gut so hard it causes Naruto to be lifted off the ground a bit before Itachi grabs him by the throat and then slammed him into the ground causing the blonde to spit out a lot of blood while destroying the ground under him and with him barely being awake. Itachi then lifted Naruto up by his throat to his eye level but before he could do anything he heard the chirping of birds before jumping away to avoid Kakashi's Chidori while still holding onto Naruto throat. Before anything else could happen Itachi pulled out a kunai and aimed it at where Naruto's heart would be.

"Now now Kakashi, why don't you calm down for a second. It is not befitting for a shinobi to lose control of their emotions like that." Itachi said in his usual emotionless tone while holding the barely awake Naruto by the throat with one hand and with a kunai in his other hand aimed at his heart. Kakashi took one step forward only for Itachi to bring the kunai closer to Naruto's heart to make Kakashi stopped to which he did.

"Why are you here Itachi?" Kakashi demanded calmly but anyone could know he was anything but calm right now.

"You're supposed to be a prodigy and genius like me Kakashi. You should know the person I am here for. Or at least what he holds of course." Itachi said while tightening his hold on Naruto's throat causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes dangerously before he spoke.

"I don't know what you and the Akatsuki goal is but you won't take Naruto away from his home. He belongs there with his friends and for people who care for him. Not some criminals that will kill him for his Bijuu." Kakashi while analyzing for any way to get Naruto away from Itachi, fight Itachi off while protecting Naruto or to grab Naruto and make a break for it. He was halted from his thoughts when Itachi chuckled a bit before stopping to speak.

"Home? You must be very delusional to think that place as a home for Naruto. The same place where he was kicked out of the orphanage, beaten to near death on a daily basis and tortured by the civilians and shinobi because they don't know the difference between a scroll and the object sealed within. Where was the Sandaime through it all? The Sandaime let Naruto be beaten to near death before swooping into "rescue" him so Naruto would feel indebted to him. Your sensei would be disappointed in you and that village for what it has done to his son Kakashi." Itachi said while narrowing his eyes to show his displeasure of what happened to Naruto before he took the young blond under his wing and trained him. Only Itachi knows that he trained the blonde besides Naruto himself.

'_Though it was smart of Naruto to have shadow clones pretend to be him and take the beatings instead of himself from those foolish villagers. While also fooling the Sandaime and everybody else by making them think he was an idiot. Truly, you are a genius Naruto.'_ Itachi thought before his senses screamed at him to move which he is glad he did cause no sooner did kunai and shuriken come out from all around him trying to hit him in his vitals and force him to drop the blonde. As soon as he stopped moving, he noticed a group of people who he assumed through all of those weapons at him.

'_Hmmmm, This will be bad if I have to fight all of them by myself. Though-'_ Itachi glanced to Naruto and saw him smirk and barely nod his head as to make sure it went unnoticed by the Konoha shinobi to which Itachi barely nodded his head in return.'_It seems that it is finally time to put the final nail in the coffin for them, so to speak._' Itachi thought before turning back in to hear what his opponents were saying.

"Asuma, Guy, Kurenai?! What are you three doing here!" Kakashi question in shock. Though he was also glad they were here to help him against his current enemy

"Well, we heard about what was happening from Lady Hokage and what you were doing when we got back from our missions so we decided to come and help when we then past your shadow clone on the way and once it told us what was happening we double-timed it to you as fast as we could," Asuma explained while throwing his cigarette to the ground before taking out his trench knives and coating them with wind chakra.

"It is most fortunate we arrived before any more unyouthful things could happen to young Naruto by Itachi-san here," Guy said in a serious voice with his eyes narrowed to show how utterly serious he is compared to his usual self. He brought his fist into his Junken stance while Kurenai readied her kunai and some genjutsu as well with just giving a nod of confirmation, showing she was ready.

Before anything else happened Itachi built up some chakra and muttered a quick "Kai" to which it released the genjutsu cast on him and instead of them all being in front of him now the four shinobi was on all four different sides of him. Front, left, right, back. He was surrounded and it did not look good for him right now.

"It's game over Itachi. Now, why don't you give us back the brat and turn yourself in. Then we can have you executed for your treason against the leaf. There is no way you can get out of here and away from us while trying to stop us from taking Naruto from you" Asuma said

Itachi just closed his eyes for a moment or two to breathe. Before they knew it he opens them to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan before he started to speak.

"On the contrary, it is far from over. It is true I can't fight you all off and get Naruto-kun out of here to extract his Bijuu out of him by myself. But you fools forget, I don't need him only the Bijuu and as you know if a jinchuuriki dies then so does the Bijuu before it eventually reforms a couple of years later." Itachi said while looking around at everyone one of them but they were looking anywhere else to avoid looking at his Sharingan.

"But since you pushed me into a corner so to speak and forced me to make a desperate play. You should know the old saying 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures'." Was all they heard Itachi say before they heard flesh being pierced and looked up and saw Itachi's kunai stabbed Naruto through the chest before he chucked the blonde a few feet away and muttered **Amaterasu** before Naruto burst into black flames and started to scream in pain before it quickly died down unlike the flames that keep going. They felt the demonic chakra leaving the blonde before it finally dissipates as if it was never there, to begin within the first place.

The first one to snap out of his shock was Kakashi and all he saw was red so he charged towards Itachi intent on ripping him limb from limb. He takes out two kunai and swings the first towards Itachi's face but was halted when his wrist was grabbed. Kakashi then swung his second kunai at Itachi's chest but it was stopped the same way before Itachi brought one leg up and kicked Kakashi back before he back flipped over a punch from Guy that was aimed at his head for an easy knockout.

As soon as Itachi landed on his feet Guy was upon him like a swarm of locusts. Guy, started it out with a kick aimed for the head that Itachi blocked with his forearm. Before Itachi could counter though Guy jumped back and switched places with Asuma who took Itachi by surprise evident by the small cut leaking blood on his cheek. Itachi could do nothing but dodge until he saw the perfect moment to make his counter-attack. For a couple of seconds, all Itachi could do was dodge before he saw an opening. As soon as Asuma was about slash at Itachi's gut, he ducked low and swept Asuma feet from under him before he pulled out a hidden kunai from his sleeve and was about to stab the downed Jonin before he turned around and blocked a couple of dozen shuriken from the genjutsu mistress who finally made her move. Before anything more could happen through a thousand birds chirping were heard and Kakashi was running at Itachi with a Chidori in hand ready to impale the missing-nin. As soon as Itachi is about to react Guy appears behind Itachi while grabbing his arms and holding his arms in place with ease, evident by Itachi not being able to move a muscle but that probably has to do with Guy opening three of the eight gates so far. But Itachi couldn't move for it was too late. Why you may ask? Simple, Kakashi's Chidori that has already torn into Itachi's chest and spilled blood. As soon as Kakashi was about to speak the 'dead' Itachi beat him to it.

"Did you really believe you could kill me that easily Kakashi?" 'Itachi' said while having a hand and gaping hole in his chest at the same time.

Kakashi just narrowed his eye and raised his other hand and was about to strike Itachi before Asuma grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kakashi let me handle this. Right now you're not in a stable state of mind with what happened not that long ago. Don't even give me that look because you know it's true. So just take a moment to think and take a step back." Asuma said to Kakashi while the latter took his arm out of the criminal while taking a couple of steps back and had his head facing the ground but the group could hear a few sobs from the man who just lost another person close to him. Asuma looked into 'Itachi's' face with a glare before speaking.

"It was when we looked up after you…" Asuma took a glance to Kakashi before he continued to speak "killed Naruto that you put us in a genjutsu, correct?" Asuma said noticing Kakashi hands starting to bleed with how hard his nails are digging into his own skin.

"You are correct, Asuma Sarutobi. Even now I kept this illusion alive to distract you all so while I retreated to a safe distance away from you four." The now identified illusion of Itachi said.

"I see. So if the original is gone then…" Asuma reignited his trench knives with wind chakra " we don't need your illusions here either." He said before slashing a 'X' on the illusion and dispelling it with a burst of chakra for good measure as well. Asuma with Guy checks there surroundings to make sure it was all clear before they deemed it safe. They moved over to Kakashi who was sitting on the ground and being comforted by Kurenai who was just hugging him to calm him down now that the adrenaline has left his veins and the battle is over, meaning everything that happened moments ago was hitting him like a couple of hundred water dragon jutsu. Asuma could clearly see Kakashi shaken before he walked up, crouched down and put his hand on his shoulder while Guy came and hugged his other side with Kurenai.

"Kakashi, I don't know what your thinking but I can take a good guess as to what you are thinking. This isn't your fault, It is Itachi's. The moment he showed up spelled doom for the br-Naruto I mean. You couldn't have known about it, your not perfect Kakashi but we know you did the best damn job you could have done. I could go on and on about this for hours but I will settle on saying just this one last thing and I want you to look at me while I say it." Asuma paused for a bit before Kakashi lifted his head up from Kurenai shoulder and what he saw made him flinch mentally from the dead look Kakashi had. Asuma took a breath before he continued while strengthening the hold of his hand he has on his shoulder to comfort him for what he is about to say next...

"If Naruto was here, would he want you to blame yourself for his death? Do you think he would hate you? Him?! The kid who tries to make everybody he meets his friend and ally. No matter if they are his enemy or not it doesn't matter to him. Now I know you want to mourn him but crying won't bring him back. Besides he's in a better place and we still need to tell Hokage-sama." Asuma said while becoming nervous towards the end. Once he finishes his sentenced everyone else was worried as well. They knew how close Lady Tsunade was to Naruto and to hear his death will kill her. Both physically and mentally.

"Come on you three, we need to get back to the village soon and report the whole mission, unfortunately." Asuma said while also feeling the need to mutter a quick 'troublesome' just like his student Shikamaru. The other three Jonin nodded before they slowly but surely started to make their way back to Konoha unsure on what the future may hold. While they were also were unaware of the pair of violet eyes belonging to a person watching the whole exchange between both parties before the eyes staring at the ordeal vanished along with the person.

**X Line Break X**

If there was one word to describe Konoha right now then it would be _Loud_. Why that word you may ask. Simple. For all of the parties that are happening in the village with so many people getting drunk for most is celebrating this as the day as the _ACTUAL _defeat of the Kyuubi. It has been like that since Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai got back to the village and immediately went towards the Hokage tower to report their mission. Even though they wanted to check in on their students they had to report this to the Hokage first and foremost. So they reported into Tsunade-sama and the first thing she asked about was 'where is Naruto?' Everyone could only look down to the ground in shame before they started to go over what happened in the mission from arriving there to help Kakashi, to his point of view, to Itachi stabbing, burning and killing Naruto, to fighting an illusion of Itachi to helping Kakashi before making their ways straight here and to the Hokage tower. As soon as they were done they could tell their Hokage was about to lose it so she said two simple words that made them run for their lives.

"**Get out**," Tsunade said in a demonic voice along with a glare. They all compiled and ran because the amount of KI that she was releasing was insane. As soon as the door shut tears started to flood her vision before not long Tsunade started to break down and cry. Crying for losing the last family member she had even though if she didn't know him that long it felt like she knew him for years with how much he means to her. While she was crying she reached into her desk and searched for a bit before pulling out a picture. A special picture to her of Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all sitting on her grandfather's head. Hashirama Senju, on the Hokage monument. As she was staring at the photo she noticed that some of her tears started to stain it before she moved it to the side to preserve it. Tsunade just props her elbows on the desk while having her hands held her head while she continues to cries.

"*Sob* I'm sorry N-Naruto! I'M SORRY! *Sob*" Tsunade said while sitting there crying and grieving over the death of her last family member.

**X Line Break X**

Being cooped up in his apartment since his friends left him to be alone at his request which they obeyed but insisted that they were there for him if he needed anything then they would get it for him. But they couldn't get what or better yet _who_ Kakashi wants back from the dead. So as he just laid in his apartment on his couch Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he felt so dead like he does right now except for three times in his life beforehand. The first is when his father took his own life and left him all alone in the world. To fend for himself. The second one was when he lost his two teammates Obito and Rin in the war. Losing Obito on the godforsaken mission with the boulder because he lost his eye. How sloppy he was and still is. And Rin what about her? She had to jump into the fire of his Chidori but maybe if he was better than he could have saved her just like how he could have saved Obito He then thought about the third time that made him feel like this which was also the most tragic day in his life.

'_Minato-sensei, Kushina-sama.'_ Kakashi thought with guilt. How would they react about their son is dead? When their son was killed right in front of him and he couldn't do anything but watch?

'_They probably are disappointed in me and look at me like I am a failure. I couldn't or wouldn't blame them if they did.'_ Kakashi thought. Before he could continue thinking he head a shout of joy outside and from below his apartment floor. Curiosity got the better of him so he decided to take a quick look before going back to the couch and taking a nap. He took a couple of steps before making it to the window but what he saw made his blood boil. All below were civilians and shinobi partying to their heart's content with food and alcohol. That's not what had him upset, no, it was the signs saying "The demon is DEAD AT LAST! Rejoice!" or "The demon burns in hell at long last!" and other similar signs being hung by people and place around the village. But what truly angered him is from where he is, he could see his Ex-student apartment but it was starting to be ransacked while people with torches were waiting for the ransacking to be done before he assumed they burned down the apartment. Walking backward to somewhere in his apartment Kakashi took a second to find it as to calm himself down as to not destroy everything in sight. He walked in the hallway of his cozy abode and went to the first door on the right, the closet. He opened the door and started scavenging through it before he came across a box. He pulled out the box from the closet and opened up the lid to reveal a mask. But not just any mask, more importantly, his Anbu mask along with his ANBU gear. Having one destination and group of targets in mind tonight for what they are doing.

**X Line Break X**

A Figure in a black cloak could be seen standing on the Hokage monument overlooking the entire village, more specifically on the fourth Hokage's head. Nothing about this stranger was visible, not even his face which is hidden by the hood of the cloak The only thing about him that one could be sure about is that it is a male because of the build of the person and the make is of average height. But if one were there to see him they could feel the disgust he has for the village hidden within the leaves rolling off of him practically. He kept staring at the village for a moment or two longer before he brought up his right hand and bite his thumb before going through a sequence of hand signs.

**Summoning Jutsu** The figure said he looked down to and waited for the smoke that came with the summoning to clear. After a moment when the smoke cleared and in its place is a small young orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth, and stomach and is wearing a blue jacket.

"Yo." The orange toad said with a slight wave and a goofy smile on his face

The hooded figure smiled under the hood of the cloak which couldn't be seen but was felt by both of them and has made the small toad seem to be happier than before. The male just picked up the toad gently before setting him down on his head which the toad didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hello, Gamakichi. I trust that you manage to trick them to come here?" The male asked while looking into the beautiful night sky and just admiring the beauty of it all.

"Pfft of course I did. Unlike you I am actually competent and good, wouldn't you agree eh _boss_? The now Gamakichi said in a very condescending tone but the light-hearted smile on his face said he was joking around which the person noticed. So with a smirk, he decided to fire shots back.

"Such big talk for such a little tadpole, wouldn't you agree, Kichi-chan? All talk with your bark and can't back it up with your bite." The male said before he started to laugh a little bit at his own joke. Gamakichi couldn't help but laugh too cause his laugh was contagious. Before they could continue they felt three chakra signatures approach him from a distance. So with a silent wave, Kichi vanished back home while the cloaked individual continues to stare out toward the forest or as far as his eyes could let him see in the middle of this night. Before long he glanced behind him to see the three people approaching. Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage. What shocked him was how they looked worse for wear. Even though he could barely see it but thanks to his training he could tell they were not themselves and still grieving. Their eyes still a little red along with them carrying themselves to stiffly which could cause them to make mistakes if they were to fight now, not that he would fight them. There were a couple more things to name but those were not important right now. Right now he needed to face the music and tell them the truth before he collects what he needs and leaves for good, but not without still keeping in contact with them.

"**Are you sure about this kit? Who's to say they won't kill you for what you put them through they won't kill you themselves** **Naruto?"** Kurama asked Naruto from within the seal while just lazing about like the fox damn fox he was.

'_I am pretty sure they won't kill me. I know for a fact they will at least let me explain everything to which I will tell them the truth with the Uchiha massacre and Itachi along with you and what truly happened that night with the masked Uchiha and everything else I feel that needs to be discussed. If they still feel they need to kill me then I won't stop them. I deserve it after faking my death and not telling them this sooner' _Naruto thought to his friend before turning around to face the three of them with the hood of the cloak still hiding his face.

"I am only going to ask this one of you, who are you and what are you doing in Konoha? Because you have a lot of guts to be coming here at a time like this." Tsunade said in a calm and authoritative voice that had the underline message of death and pain if she doesn't find his answer satisfactory. While she was speaking both Kakashi and Jiraiya surrounded the mysterious figure to make sure he can't escape if they deem him a threat. The hooded figure just nodded before slowly raising his hands to his hood while speaking.

"I have to give credit where it is due. Not only because you keep your emotions in check after losing someone close to you but you still haven't tried to strangle me yet…" the hood fell back to reveal Blonde hair that may have been blessed by the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu, that the three were familiar with. Violet eyes that were definitely inherited from his mother " eh Baa-chan?" Naruto said with a small smile on his face

"G-Gaki?" Tsunade said. Her voice slightly trembling and with tears starting to form in her eyes from seeing someone close to her that is supposed to be dead. Kakashi and Jiraiya were no better as they had wide eyes and were frozen in place.

"Well, who else has the stones and balls to call you Baa-chan? Or are you so old that your hearing is failing you already ya old coot?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face and you could see the mirth dancing in his eyes at that comment he made. Before he could comment again Tsunade moved in speeds far greater than he thought possible and slammed his head into the ground. Sending dirt, rock, and rubble everywhere nearby.

"One, DON'T EVER CALL ME OLD BRAT! AND TWO!" Tsunade started to say to yell before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the ground and into a hug. "Two, it's good to have you back Naruto." Before Tsunade backed up a little agave Naruto the scariest glare she could muster. "Three you got a lot of explaining to do mister otherwise the beatdowns that I give to Jiraiya and sometimes you will look like child's play understand?" She asked in a voice that downright terrified Naruto and from the corner of his eye it also scared Kakashi and Jiraiya. Naruto just nodded his head super fast to avoid Tsunade's wrath. He may have been trained by Itachi Uchiha but even he knew he was no match for the woman standing in front of him if she decided to fight him seriously. So he walked over to his father's head and sat down while ushering everyone else to do the same.

"So I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" Naruto asked. Seeing the deadpan stares sent his way to let him know his answer.

"Alright alright don't give me that look. *Sigh* Guess I should start the night when I was 4 and was shortly kicked out of the orphanage ..."

**That one Kitsune- AND DONE! So there you have it, the first chapter of my new story that I wanted to publish for a bit of time now. Now before I speak anymore let me answer some questions I am sure you all might have.**

**1- Naruto was trained by Itachi since he was very young. I will explain more about that in flashbacks in future chapters later on in the story as we progress.**

**2- You glorious readers will see everyone else's reaction AKA the rookie 12, Akatsuki, and Orochimaru reaction to Naruto's 'death' next chapter. There will be a couple more people that Naruto tells he is alive but no longer staying in the village. But the three you need to know right now are Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.**

**3-I understand some people may seem OOC to you and that is because I haven't watched the Naruto anime in a long while. Don't get me wrong it is good anime but it gets repulsive because all canon Naruto does is blow a gasket so easily and spam shadow clones against all his opponents. If that doesn't work he spams MORE SHADOW CLONES. My Naruto won't be an idiot who can only use one jutsu and not even know the secret of it after years of using it, no. The Naruto I will make in this story will be much better. I am not going to give anything away but this. He will be a jack of all trades**

**4- Everything will be explained as the story continues. Like how Naruto 'died' and stuff like that. Moments like that will be explained in future chapters just to let you all know.**

**5-Why did I have Naruto fake his death instead of having him banished in most other fanfics with a crossover of Naruto x Fairy tail? Well, I wanted to try something new. I never saw one where Naruto faked his own death in this crossover to escape and live a better life.**

**6-Just because Naruto doesn't hold the village and most of the people there in a good spotlight doesn't mean he would let it be destroyed. He has a few people he still cares for with as I said earlier, the three you need to know for now is Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. There will be some who know the truth because Naruto told them but like I said earlier, you don't need to know them yet.**

**Last one 7- Naruto also has a deep hatred towards the Sandaime Hokage as well as most of the village. Why? Who knows~. I will explain more on that in future chapters. Though there was a hint in this chapter as to what it could be. I will let you find it hehe. It is one of the reasons I will tell you that.**

.


End file.
